


Powerless

by entanglednow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow





	Powerless

Sam's mostly joking when he demands it. It's the tail end of a thought. He's frustrated by the superpowers and the jokes and the candy and the constant disappearing.

But Gabriel agrees.

One day without angel powers. Twenty four hours with no smug finger snapping, no checking out on angel air, no mocking Castiel and no doing horrible things to Dean.

Gabriel _agrees_.

Sam spends most of the day watching him, ready to catch him cheating.

But Gabriel rides in the car, he complains about the weather. He eats the shitty diner food that Sam and Dean pay for. He argues with Dean but doesn't do anything - at least not as far as Sam can tell. Castiel looks at him oddly all day. Dean keeps throwing him suspicious glares like he's waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Sam finds himself strangely tense watching it all. Not sure exactly what he's waiting for. Not sure what he wants from this.

Until he gets back to the motel room from picking up supplies and finds Gabriel leant into the table, trying to work out how the Winchesters pack their bags. Like being an angel makes complex spatial relationships easier to understand. Either that or you can just ignore them.

Sam drops his own bag on the table and fists his hands in Gabriel's shirt. He pushes him into the edge of the wood and kisses him.

This is what he wants. This - and Gabriel's laughing like he'd worked it out hours ago.

Sam bites frustration into the edge of his jaw and listen to the quiet little hiss the angel gives under Sam's teeth. And God, he doesn’t know if Gabriel's faking or if he really is human enough to feel that. For Sam to leave bruises, to leave marks, and the thought of it - it leaves him catching the back of Gabriel's neck, just a little too hard.

Sam never intended to make this part of it. But he likes it - he likes the power. He's never been the stronger one in this messed up relationship. Gabriel laughs into his mouth again and it's easy, so easy to pull at their clothes, a messy stumble of cloth and skin all the way to the bed.

The lube comes out of a Sam's bag rather than nowhere at all, and Gabriel spreads his legs without having to be told. Like he knows exactly what Sam wants.

It's not as intense, not as impossible, but there's a rawness to it. It's a sharper, clumsier press of skin that leaves Sam fucking helpless after the first few deep thrusts. Gabriel digs his teeth in just a little too hard in his fight to be as close as he can to human. Then apologises over the marks, voice breaking every time Sam drives all the way in. His waist is slippery, hair damp at the back of his neck, mouth loose and wet and Sam has _never_ seen him like this before. Doesn't know whether to believe it or not until Gabriel throws a hand over his head and catches the headboard and makes a noise, something shaky and unexpected, that leaves Sam in no doubt that in this moment he's as human as he can be. Human enough to feel everything and Sam knows he's being a little too rough, a little too hungry but he can't stop. There's something about Gabriel being like this for him.

He shoves in hard enough to make Gabriel gasp, release dragged out of him in long wet pulls, mouth against Gabriel's ear. Words shaking out of him that he probably shouldn't be saying. But Gabriel tightens his thighs around him, and he's biting at the curve of Sam's jaw and fucking whimpering and coming on one long groan.

Sam turns his head until he has Gabriel's mouth under his own. He likes the way Gabriel sounds breathless, likes the way his eyes look. The way his mouth and the edge of his jaw is red.

He's pretty damn reluctant to leave.

Gabriel groans when Sam slides free, when he slumps against the curve of Gabriel's stomach and then immediately makes a face.

Sex when you're human is kind of messy.

Gabriel smirks at him in a way that's fully aware of this and thinks Sam deserves exactly what he asked for.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tricky Business » a podfic anthology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/753744) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)




End file.
